In a motor control device, in general, there has been used a system for controlling energization of a stator winding wire according to a rotor rotation position.
As an example of such motor control, Patent Literature 1 describes that, in control of a brushless motor including a position sensor that detects a rotor rotation position, a motor control device starts up an analog-digital converter in response to a first edge of a position sensor signal and reads a digital signal from the analog-digital converter in response to a second edge different from the first edge.